dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amenominakanushi (Solarverse)
Amenominakanushi (天御中主 or 天之御中主神 "Heavenly Ancestral God of the Originating Heart of the Universe") is the primordial root of all space, God of the Big Dipper Constellation and the Spirit of the North Star, according to the creation myths. He is the first god of Shintoism to come into existence, making him one of the oldest Shinto entities, as well as the strongest. Amenominakanushi is also the final villain of Highschool DxD: Rise of the Solar God. History In the beginning times of Creation, he and his fellow Kami manifested in the plains of Takamagahara. Unlike later deities, he was born without any procreation. Proceeding them were the Kamiyonanayo, with the titles being granted to Izanagi-no-Mikoto and Izanami-no-Mikoto. As Creation began to flourish, the Kotoamatsukami hid themselves away, leaving behind continious generations of Shinto deities. Several eons later, Amenominakanushi would reemerge from his state of 'slumber' to punish Issei Hyoudou for freeing Izanami from Yomi. Appearance Amenominakanushi (GT).png G-L - Anti-Spiral.jpg Crossing Dimensions.jpg Laughing.gif|A Kami Laughing Anti Spiral .jpg Anti-scary.jpg|The First God and Progenitor of Shinto The anti spiral king by seigi x paladin-d52m4nt.jpg Ameno as he prepears to destroy the Earth.jpg Anti-spiral-gif-3.gif Amenominakanushi-no-Kami.jpg A confused Kami.jpg|Confused Look of shock.gif|Shocked Charging up a blast.gif Holding Issei by the throat.gif Stare.gif|Intense Stare Kami.gif Heavily Damaged.png|Taken Heavy Damage Amenominakanushi doesn't have an appearance, in the true sense of the word. Due to being hid away, his physique is unfamiliar to most. Izanami describes his true form as an overwhelming force, that is enough to be fatal to mortals and detrimental to even the Kamiyonanayo. To physically interact with the world, Amenominakanushi uses a lifeless, but powerful vessel to contain him. While in his corporeal state, Amenominakanushi appears a dark silhoutte with silver outlines and glowing eyes. Sometimes, he may appear as a man-shaped gush of cosmic energy with 'silky' shoulder-length gas hair. Once, he took the form and voice of Leiko Hyoudou. His voice is described as deep, booming and authoritve. It could be compared to a hypernova going off. Personality Amenominakanushi is a powerful and ancient deity, whose arrogance exceeds any petty individual Issei Hyoudou has crossed paths with. He is completely uncaring of the rest of the world and deems nearly every individual as petty worms, which are not even fit to crawl under his feet. Though he does observe some of the world's major affairs, he has rarely cared enough to even think about interefering. He's only concern is for the universe to remain as it is and everyone should accept the role and fate they have been given in life AND in death. With this, we could compare his lifestyle to that of a Stoic philosopher, as even he himself follows his own role, despite not liking it at all. When he and Issei Hyoudou first meet, Amenominakanushi is shown as an ominous authoritve force of nature, who neither respects morals nor tolarates insults which he alone is dellusional of. He enjoys Issei's suffering and justifies it with the faux claim that its Issei's own fate to go through such misery, so he should accept it full-heartly. Not only does he mock humane morality, but he doesn't possess a nickle of it and begins to target the people most dear to Issei. Even when presented with numerous oppurtinities to absolutely crush the child of Amaterasu, Amenominakanushi simply toys with him and belittles his resolve to save those he seeks to protect. He even sends illusions of Issei's beloved ones to haunt him and he mocks him for his inability to see right through the unreal images. He does all those things, simply for his own irrational amusement. On the other hand, the First Kami of Shintoism possesses some formidable traits as well. In a very twisted fashion, he is sometimes like a refelction of Issei. Much like him, Amenominakanushi is persistent and would do anything in order to get the adventege in a battle. And also much like the Solar God, Amenominakanushi cherishes the Universe and would gladly fight for its harmony. The Central Master is also quite cunning and calculative, a trait he shares with his fellow Kami. Even though his judgement may be a bit clouded by his pride and arrogance, his millions of years of experience have molded him into a very preceptive individual, one who can see through someone's soul and desires with ease. Powers & Abilities Being the first Kami of Shintoism and the supposed creator and embodier of all that is Space, Amenominakanushi is well beyond some of the strongest beings in the world. In fact, he dwarfed Issei Hyoudou in power and only through the latter attaining the physiology of a literal black hole did their battle become more evenly matched. Because he hasn't shown his true form, it is unknown what the Shinto Kami is truly capable of. Notes by the Authors Samael-Infused Amenominakanushi '''is a bit above '''God Beyond Solar Issei True Amenominakanushi 'has about triple the power his physical avatar possesses. '''The Imperial x Illimitable Drive(IxI) '''has near-unlimited potential growth. |-|Attributes= 'Attributes Godly Strength- As the primordial Kami of Shintoism, Amenominakanushi possesses an unimaginably tremendous strength, even for a god. With the power to blow up entire stars and planets with utter ease and belittle the likes of the Ultimate Grim Reaper Pluto, Amenominakanushi is rightfully one of the strongest entities in not only the Shinto faction, but the whole Supernatural World. His power is so vast, a high-class Fallen Angel such as Kokabiel deemed it to be equally(if not even more) terrifying to Issei's. He can neutralize the likes of Crom Cuarch, Azi Dahaka and Grendel with no effort. It is speculated that his younger self was far superior to his old self. Immense Durability- On pair with his strength, Amenominakanushi is not a frail arrogant fiend. He is quite possibly the most durable of all the antagonists the Solar God has had to go against. On their first encounter, he didn't even suffer minor damage and even when he literally had particles from Fenrir's fang coursing through his veins, Amenominakanushi still survived. While only partially immortal, killing him is no easy feat. Omnipresence- Amenominakanushi can go whereever he wants, however he wants. The only time he'd be limitted to any unnatural means of travel or basic movement, would be if a being with a higher magnitude of power supressed his transportive abilities. A case of this could be made when he was unwillingly locked in his own mindscape, which had slowly been infested by Samael's corruption. Though this ability is really useful for fast travel, it does NOT give Amenominakanushi the ability to precieve things in omni-slow motion. Telekinesis- Amenominakanushi is able to impart kinetic energy on matter, his own energy and different cosmic objects with his mind. Highly Preceptive Combatant- While he usually tents to underestimate his opponent, Amenominakanushi is quite easily able to decipher and adopt to, not only his opponent's fighting style, but every aspect of his being as well. He takes notes of the situation and how his enemies react imprints on it with his judgement on what's the best course of action for the moment. Sometimes, he may even put aside his pride for a single moment and realize that he would not be able to take the adventege back with just brute force alone. Regenaration- Like Issei, Amenominakanushi possesses a strong healing factor, which allows him to restore his body from graveous wounds. Being a god with divine physque, Amenominakanushi's physical form will regenarate even after being annihilated from existence, simply because his true form(the vessel's soul) has not been affected. It is extremely hard to deal with Amenominakanushi's healing factor as it transcends the natural laws of physics and the only way to truly kill him is to destroy his soul completely. Longevity- Every god and buddha's 'immortality'. And him being a primordial Kami, Amenominakanushi hardly ages. In fact, due to being matterially-transcendent, he never actually ages, but instead he simply 'withers' over time, like a hollowing husk. Though Amenominakanushi could certainly outlive many of the other gods, therefore hoping for him to die out of old age is a near-hopeless endeavor. Illusion- Amenominakanushi can cast realistic illusions and haunting images of his opponent's beloved ones, in order to discourage them or at least distract them long enough. He is seen using strikingly realistic images of some of Issei's most dear people against him. Replication- "Why rely on others, when you can have your own back!"- this statement is taken literally with the Shinto Kami. He can create near-perfect duplicants of himself, who may not be as powerful as the original, can still be pretty useful in a battle. Clones of Amenominakanushi have been seen fending Samael off of their original. Primordial Energy Manipulation- Being the root of all that is in Shinto, Amenominakanushi can create, shape and manipulate his own godly energy to the very core of its kinetic structure. He could make his energy appear as a massive spheres, knives, spears, etc. He has near-absolute control over both the energies of Shintoism AND the Universe. Ultimate Poison- An ability he recieves after fusing with Samael and obtaining his cursed blood. His physique as a Dragon Eater-infused Kami allows him to massively produce and manipulate the poisonous celestial energy of God's evil intents, which can disintigrate both dragons and gods alike. Pocket Dimension Manipulation- One of Amenominakanushi's most formidable 'hax' abilities. Just by thinking about it, Amenominakanushi can create, shape and manipulate pocket dimensions, small personal worlds, changing what they are as well as manipulating everything within the pocket dimension. He can also store things and trap entities in that pocket dimension, not to mention manipulate the overall size of the dimension. An example of this ability could be given, when Amenominakanushi created a magical seemingly endless tunnel in-between the third dimensional sheets of Space. Transcendent Physiology- Unlike most gods and buddhas, Amenominakanushi's usual appaerance in the story is not his true appearance, but rather a vessel used to contain his godly essence. Amenominakanushi, as a primordial entity and a semi-force of Light, is completely unbound by the laws of physics and his true essence is generally unaffected by any attacks or special abilities, with the exception of those which possess specific god-killing attributes(Fenrir's fang, Ddraig's flames, Albion's and the Orochi's poison, etc.). ---- 'Dormant Abilities (Not Yet Unlocked)' Supernatural Dominion- Being the creator of the Amenonuhoko and the Progenitor of Shinto, Amenominakanushi has the potential-ability to manipulate both Yomi and Takamagahara on an absolute level. He could also draw unfathomable ounces of energy from there in order to empower himself further. Positiviy-Inducement- one of the Amenonuhoko's main abilities. Summoning- If Amenominakanushi ever happened to wield the Amenonuhoko, his signature spear, then he'd be able to summon the Spirit of the North Star. Atavism- Amenominakanushi has the potential to revert back into his very first primal form, becoming an evolutionary throwback with traits which have disappeared millenias ago. |-|Transformations= 'Transformations' 'Samael-Infused Amenominakanushi' Samael-Infused_Amenominakanushi.png A_Kami_of_Shintoism_And_Poison.jpg Celestial_Poisonous_Aura.png A result of the fusion between the First Kami of Shinto and the Dragon Eater. Amenominakanushi's physical body begins to distort and take on a much more brutish and monstrous image, with his skull becoming enlogated and a draconic tail growing out of his back. A pair of dragon wings also sprout out from his back. Amenominakanushi is imbued with dark poisonous energy and a blackish aura surrounds his entire being. According to Ddraig and Pluto, Amenominakanushi's power has risen exponentionally upon fusing with Samael, giving him a severe adventege over Vali, who was to face him on a one-on-one. Considering Samael's attributes, Samael-Infused Amenominakanushi has the power to 'slay' both the Ouroboros and the Apocalypse Dragon. Issei goes as far as to deem him as a legitamate threat to the Supernatural World's very being. 'Evolved Samael-Infused Amenominakanushi' GentFake-The_Beast_Within_Hirudegarn.png|Kami of the Celestial Poison Samael-Infused_Kanushi.png D44775ffa3ea4e7aaebbfd68a9e6c912f5fbba79_hq.gif Artwork_4012410_1.png 647331-2878967-hirudegarnsecondform.jpg Hirudegarn.jpg Hirudegarn_Explosive_Wave.jpg A mutation that emerges during the mental struggle between the Central Master and the Dragon Eater as the two battle for control over their now-shared body. Amenominakanushi's appearance begins to alter even more severely and when the transformation is complete, he manifests as a large monstrocity of dark greenish skin, gigantic fallen angel wings and grostique features. He is clad in a dark armored chestplate with black and golden pikes, which can be used as a weapon as well. In this state, Amenominakanushi's power increases even further and he proves to be too much for the Anti-Monsters created by Leonardo and super empowered by their creator's will, a replica of Grendel's scales and Ddraig's boosting ability. Voice Interpetations *Dave Mallow (the voice of Anti-Spiral) *Grant George (the voice of Gilgamesh) *Cripsin Freeman (the voice of Alucard) Trivia *With the exception of the Trihexa, Amenominakanushi is the first primordial entity who becomes a hated enemy of the Solar God. *His basic appearance is based off of Anti-Spiral from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. His true form is based on Kami Tenchi '''from '''Tenchi Muyo. His Samael-Infused forms are reminiscent of Third Form Frieza '''and '''Hirudegarn. *Amenominakanushi's themes are Asura Wrath OST- Divinity '''and '''Killer Instinct OST- A Shattered Eyedol. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Genderless Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Gods Category:Solarverse Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Antydeth Category:Superacrobat Category:Fanon Antagonists Category:Antagonist